danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מתלקח - משתלהב - שיעור בתרגום - לפרשת וארא
thumb|650px|מרכז|"המכה השביעית", מאת ג'ון מרטין, 1823 מתלקח - משתלה - שיעור בתרגום - לפרשת וארא השיעור עוסק באש המתלקחת: במצרים נוצרת ממפגש ברד ואש, יחזקאל הנביא צופה בענן גדול מאש; המילון העברי מרחיב את התופעה לתחומי הרפואה, הצביעה ואפילו הכשרות לפסח; הלהב של אהוד בן גרא נוצץ כשלהבת, הקרבן ל מנוח אבי שמשון עולה בשלהבת; בשיר השירים אהבה עולה כשלהבת;יחזקאל הנביא צופה של הארץ תעלה באש כשלהבת, במקביל הוא צופה בנחלי אש ברקיע; ואחרון: האש זרה שהדליקו בני אהרן; ובשימוש חז"ל:שלהבת - לשם הכשרת כלים;- באש מנורת המקדש;בהשאלה-באמירת הספדים (בארזים נפלה שלהבת) ' במקרא "מתלקחת" - בתרגום משתלהבת 'המתלקח נראה כמו משתלהב' "וַיְהִ֣י בָרָ֔ד וְאֵ֕שׁ 'מִתְלַקַּ֖חַת בְּת֣וֹךְ''' הַבָּרָ֑ד כָּבֵ֣ד מְאֹ֔ד אֲ֠שֶׁר לֹֽא־הָיָ֤ה כָמֹ֙הוּ֙ בְּכָל־אֶ֣רֶץ מִצְרַ֔יִם מֵאָ֖ז הָיְתָ֥ה לְגֽוֹי׃ (שמות,ט',כ"ד) (אונקלוס): וַהֲוָה בַרְדָּא וְאֶשָּׁתָא מִשְׁתַּלְהָבַת בְּגוֹ בַרְדָּא תַּקִּיף לַחֲדָא דִּי לָא הֲוָה דִכְוָתֵיהּ בְּכָל אַרְעָא דְמִצְרַיִם מֵעִדַּן דַּהֲוַת לְעָם: (רש"י):מתלקחת בתוך הברד. נֵס בְּתוֹךְ נֵס, הָאֵשׁ וְהַבָּרָד מְעֹרָבִין, וְהַבָּרָד מַיִם הוּא, וְלַעֲשׂוֹת רְצוֹן קוֹנָם עָשׂוּ שָׁלוֹם בֵּינֵיהֶם: במעשה מרכבה "וָאֵ֡רֶא וְהִנֵּה֩ ר֨וּחַ סְעָרָ֜ה בָּאָ֣ה מִן־הַצָּפ֗וֹן עָנָ֤ן גָּדוֹל֙ וְאֵ֣שׁ מִתְלַקַּ֔חַת וְנֹ֥גַֽהּ ל֖וֹ סָבִ֑יב וּמִ֨תּוֹכָ֔הּ כְּעֵ֥ין הַחַשְׁמַ֖ל מִתּ֥וֹךְ הָאֵֽשׁ׃(יחזקאל,א',ד') (תרגום יונתן):"וַחֲזֵית וְהָא רוּחַ עַלְעוֹלָא אָתֵי מִן צִפוּנָא עַנָן רַב וְאֶשְׁתָּא מִשְׁתַּלְהָבָא וְזֵיהוֹרָא לֵיהּ סְחוֹר סְחוֹר וּמִגוֹ עֲנָנָא וּמִגוֹ עַלְעוֹלָא כְּעֵין חַשְׁמָלָא מִגוֹ אֶשְׁתָּא: משמעות "מתלקח" במילוני השפה העברית * הִתְלַקְּחוּת deflagration - התחלה של שרפה - מילון איכות הסביבה מונחי כבאות thumb|ימין| מבט לקמין לא התפוצצות - עצם דלוק פוגש עצם העלול להדלק ואז תווצר תבערה גדולה (הויקיפדיה): Deflagration (Lat: de + flagrare, "to burn down") is subsonic combustion propagating through heat transfer; hot burning material heats the next layer of cold material and ignites it. Most "fires" found in daily life, from flames to explosions such as that of black powder, are deflagrations. This differs from detonation, which propagates supersonically through shock waves, decomposing a substance extremely quickly. (תרגום לעברית): דהייה (Lat: de + flagrare, "להישרף") היא בעירה תת-sonic המתפשטת באמצעות העברת חום; חומר בוער חם מחמם את השכבה הבאה של חומר קר ומצית אותו. מרבית ה"שריפות "שנמצאו בחיי היומיום, מלהבות ועד פיצוצים כמו זו של אבקה שחורה, הן התלקחות. זה שונה מפיצוץ, שמתפשט באופן פרפרסוני דרך גלי הלם, ומתפרק חומר במהירות רבה. * הַחֲרָפָה exacerbation - רפואה ( תרצ"ט, 1939) ' (הויקיפדיה האנגלית - תרגום לעברית) החמרה ברפואה היא החמרה של מחלה או עלייה בסימפטומים שלה. דוגמאות לכך כוללות החמרה חריפה של מחלת ריאות חסימתית כרונית והחמרה חריפה של אי ספיקת לב. * 'מִתְלַקְּחוּת ignitibility מילון צבעות * צבעות (תשנ"ג, 1992) ''' thumb|ימיןהגדרה''' (תרגום לעברית) :דוכני צבע ומערכות לתאי ריסוס צבע הם יישומים הנפוצים בתעשיות התעופה והחלל, התעשייה והגימור, בין היתר. אך מכיוון שתהליכי צבע כוללים חומרים דליקים, יש להקפיד על טיפול מסוים במניעת שריפות. בשנת 2014, פיצוץ ושריפה של יצרן ריהוט המסעדות בהייברן, תעודת זהות, הדגימה את הסכנות הפוטנציאליות. החוקרים בודדו את מקור ההצתה כקצר בהטלת תאורה באחד מתאי הצבעים המרססים של חברת Legend Seating באתר. אף על פי שאיש לא נפגע, אומדני הנזקים עלו על 250,000 $. יש תקן בריטי שיש לטבול וילונות בחומר על מנת למנוע התלקחות. * דְּלִיקוּת flammability, inflammability - יכול לבעור - מילון איכות הסביבה > מונחי כבאות והצלה ' thumb|ימין|"ברנר" להכשרת תנור לפסח http://kosherpoint.passroads.com/pesach/koshering-an-oven-heb/ * 'רתכות (תש"ך, 1960) לַהֶבֶת הַלְחָמָה, שַׁלְהֶבֶת הַלְחָמָה - "ברנר" לפסח לניקוי תנור - blowpipe flame מילון רתכות ' המקור:מונחי האקדיה העברית 'סמלים מתלקחים נוזלים-מתלקחים.jpg|גזים 20379276.gif|נוזלים Unrho n,kejho.jpg|חומרים מוצקים * המקור:שלטי אזהרה למכבי אש להב - שני מובנים להב - במובן סכין מבריק (כמו להבה)! להב - במובן שלהבת (להבת אש המזבח) * וַיָּבֹ֨א גַֽם־הַנִּצָּ֜ב אַחַ֣ר הַלַּ֗הַב וַיִּסְגֹּ֤ר הַחֵ֙לֶב֙ בְּעַ֣ד הַלַּ֔הַב כִּ֣י לֹ֥א שָׁלַ֛ף הַחֶ֖רֶב מִבִּטְנ֑וֹ וַיֵּצֵ֖א הַֽפַּרְשְׁדֹֽנָה׃ (שופטים, ג',כ"ב) (תרגום יונתן): וְעַל אַף דִסְתְּקָא בָּתַר שְׁנָנָא וְטִמְטֵם שׁוּמְנָא בְּאַפֵּי שְׁנָנָא אֲרֵי לָא שְׁלַף חַרְבָּא מִמְעוֹהִי וּנְפַק אוּכְלֵיהּ שְׁפִיךְ: ((מצודת ציון): הלהב. היא ברזל החרב, כי היא מברקת כלהב כשהיא מרוטה, כמו (נחום ג ג) ולהב חרב: * וַיְהִי֩ בַעֲל֨וֹת הַלַּ֜הַב מֵעַ֤ל הַמִּזְבֵּ֙חַ֙ הַשָּׁמַ֔יְמָה וַיַּ֥עַל מַלְאַךְ־ה'בְּלַ֣הַב הַמִּזְבֵּ֑חַ וּמָנ֤וֹחַ וְאִשְׁתּוֹ֙ רֹאִ֔ים וַיִּפְּל֥וּ עַל־פְּנֵיהֶ֖ם אָֽרְצָה׃(שם,י"ג,כ'){ש}} (תרגום יונתן): וַהֲוָה בְּמֵיסַק שַׁלְהוֹבִיתָא מֵעִלַוֵי מַדְבְּחָא לְצֵית שְׁמַיָא וּסְלֵיק מַלְאָכָא דַייָ בְּשַׁלְהוֹבִית מַדְבְּחָא וּמָנוֹחַ וְאִתְּתֵיהּ חָזָן וּנְפַלוּ עַל אַפֵּיהוֹן עַל אַרְעָא: (מצודת ציון):הלהב. שלהבת: שלהבת במקרא "אש שלהבת יה" - רשפים של אש חזקה הבאה מכח שלהבת של גיהנם טעם הזקף הגדול הנקוד על רשפי מלמדנו על תיבת אש שהיא דבוקה לשלהבת יה לומר אש של שלהבת יה (רש"י ' "שִׂימֵ֨נִי כַֽחוֹתָ֜ם עַל־לִבֶּ֗ךָ כַּֽחוֹתָם֙ עַל־זְרוֹעֶ֔ךָ כִּֽי־עַזָּ֤ה כַמָּ֙וֶת֙ אַהֲבָ֔ה קָשָׁ֥ה כִשְׁא֖וֹל קִנְאָ֑ה רְשָׁפֶ֕יהָ רִשְׁפֵּ֕י אֵ֖שׁ 'שַׁלְהֶ֥בֶתְיָֽה׃" (שיר השירים, ח'ו') (תרגום): אָמְרִין בְּנֵי יִשְֹׁרָאֵל בְּיוֹמָא הַהוּא לְרִבּוֹנְהוֹן בְּבָעוּ מִנָּךְ שַׁוִּי יָתַן כִּגְלָף דְּעִזְקָא עַל לִבָּךְ כִּגְלָף דְּעִזְקָא עַל אֶדְרָעָךְ דְּלָא נוֹסִיף עוֹד לְמִהְוֵי גָּלְיָן אֲרוּם תַּקִּיפָא כְּמוֹתָא אַהֲבַת אֱלָהוּתָךְ וְחַסִּינָא כְּגֵיהִנָּם קִנְאֲתָא דְּעַמְמַיָּא מְקַנְּאִין לָן וּדְבָבוּ דְּנָטְרִין לָן דָּמְיָא לְגּוּמְרִין דְּאַשָּׁא דְּגֵיהִנָּם דִּבְרָא יָתֵיהּ יְיָ בְּיוֹמָא תִּנְיָנָא לִבְרִיאַת עָלְמָא לְאוֹקָדָא בֵּיהּ פָּלְחֵי פּוּלְחָנָא נוּכְרָאָה: (תרגום - פורטל הדף היומי) - אוֹמְרִים בְּנֵה ישראל ביוֹם אוֹתוֹ לרבונהון בשָׁאֲלוּ מנך שָׁוֶה יתן כגלף דעזקא על לִבְּךָ כגלף דעזקא על אדרעך שלֹא יוֹסִיף עוד למהוי גלין ארום תקיף כמָוֶת אהבת אלהותך וחסינא כגיהנם קנאתא שהָעֲמָמִים מקנאין לָנוּ ודבבו שמַמְתִּינִים לָנוּ דּוֹמָה לגומרין דאשא דגיהנם שָׂדֶה אוֹתוֹ יי ביוֹם שנינו לבריאת עוֹלָם לאוקדא בּוֹ עוֹבְדִים (עבודה זרה) פולחנא זָרָה: (מלבי"ם): "שימני". הנפש מבקשת מאת דודה העליון שישים אותה כחותם על לבו ועל זרועו, ר"ל שידביק אותה אליו ברצון ובפועל, כי האהבה שאהבה את ה' עזה כמות ומסרה נפשה למות בעבור אהבתו, הגם שקנאת היצר היה קשה כשאול, שרצה להטותה מעבודת ה' ולשום בעמקי שאול קרואיה,' בכ"ז רשפי אהבת ה' אשר בערו בלבה, היו רשפי אש ושלהבת יה, אשר בם שרפה חבלי שאול ופתויי היצר, ואחר שהיה לה תמיד מלחמה כבדה עם היצר ונצחה אותו, וראוי שתהיה כחותם על רצונו ועל זרועו, לתת לה שכר ברצון ובפועל' "שלהבת" מקרא וגם בתרגום ' שלהבת אש שתצא מדרום לכיוון צפון ושרפה את כל הצומח' "וְאָֽמַרְתָּ֙ לְיַ֣עַר הַנֶּ֔גֶב שְׁמַ֖ע דְּבַר־יְהוָ֑ה כֹּֽה־אָמַ֣ר אֲדֹנָ֣י יְהוִ֡ה הִנְנִ֣י מַֽצִּית־בְּךָ֣ ׀ אֵ֡שׁ וְאָכְלָ֣ה בְךָ֣ כָל־עֵֽץ־לַח֩ וְכָל־עֵ֨ץ יָבֵ֤שׁ לֹֽא־תִכְבֶּה֙ לַהֶ֣בֶת שַׁלְהֶ֔בֶת וְנִצְרְבוּ־בָ֥הּ כָּל־פָּנִ֖ים מִנֶּ֥גֶב צָפֽוֹנָה׃ (תרגום יונתן)וְתֵימַר לְחוּרְשָׁא דְדָרוֹמָא קַבֵּיל פִּתְגָמָא דַייָ כִּדְנַן אֲמַר יְיָ אֱלֹהִים הָא אֲנָא מַדְלִיק בָּךְ אֶשְׁתָּא וְתִקְטֵיל בָּךְ כָּל אִילַן יַבִּישׁ לָא תִטְפֵי לְשַׁלְהוֹבִיתָא דִמְשֵׁיצְיָא וְיִתְרַשְׁמוּן בָּהּ כָּל אַפַּיָא מִדְרוֹם לְצִפּוּנָא: (פורטל הדף היומי): ותימר לחורשא שהַדָּרוֹם (=הַנֶּגֶב) קִבֵּל פִּתְגָּם (=צו) דיי כזֶה אָמַר יי אלהים הֲרֵי אֲנִי מַדְלִיק בְּךָ אֵשׁ ותקטיל בְּךָ כל אילן יָבֵשׁ לֹא תטפי לשלהוביתא דמשיציא ויתרשמון בָּהּ כל אוֹפָה מדרום לצפונא: (המלבי"ם) : מרת ליער הנגב עתה סדר ג' נבואותיו אלה ממטה למעלה, תחלה ספר הנבואה על יער הנגב שהיא ארץ ישראל בכלל, בהנני מצית בך אש, ההצתה הוא מה שמבעיר את היער כולו בפעם אחת באש גדולה, גואכלה בך כל עץ לח וכל עץ יבש, תחלה תאכל את הלחים ואח''כ את היבשים, כי אם תאכל היבשים תחלה יעכבו העצים הלחים בעד האש והשלהבת בל תתפשט, כי הלחים חוצצים, אבל אם נאכלו הלחים תחלה אין מעכב בפני האש, ועי''כ דלא תכבה להבת שלהבת, עי''כ הונצרבו בה כל פנים מנגב צפונה, ר''ל שהאש שהתחילה לבער בהיער בצד דרומו תשוב ותתפשט בחזרה לצד צפון, עד שמן הלהבת היוצאת מנגב יצרבו כל פנים צפונה : אין מקרא - יש תרגום * ' הכהנים לא יתקרבו לשלהבת מלפני ה' (ראו להלן: נדב ואביהו)' "וְאַתָּ֣ה וּבָנֶ֣יךָ אִ֠תְּךָ תִּשְׁמְר֨וּ אֶת־כְּהֻנַּתְכֶ֜ם לְכָל־דְּבַ֧ר הַמִּזְבֵּ֛חַ וּלְמִבֵּ֥ית לַפָּרֹ֖כֶת וַעֲבַדְתֶּ֑ם עֲבֹדַ֣ת מַתָּנָ֗ה אֶתֵּן֙ אֶת־כְּהֻנַּתְכֶ֔ם וְהַזָּ֥ר הַקָּרֵ֖ב יוּמָֽת" (במדבר, י"ח,ז') } (תרגום Neofit) : ואת ובנך עמך תטרון ית כהנתכון״שמושיכון#2#״ לכל \עסק מדבחה ולגו מן ״עסקא דמדבחה ומן לגו מן#2#״ פרוכתה ותפלחון פלחן מתנה אתן כהנתכון״שמושיכון#2#״ וחילוניי די יקרב״<י>קרוב#2#״ למשמשה״לשמ׳#2#״ יתקט<<י>>ל \״באשא משלהבה מן קדם ייי#2#״׃ [[קובץ:1920px-Tissot_The_Two_Priests_Are_Destroyed.jpg|thumb|250px|ימין| הקריבבו אש זרה - "עונש נדב ואביהוא", ציור מעשה ידי ג'יימס טיסו משנת 1896]] * ' בני אהרן הקריבו אש זרה' "וַיִּקְח֣וּ בְנֵֽי־אַ֠הֲרֹן נָדָ֨ב וַאֲבִיה֜וּא אִ֣ישׁ מַחְתָּת֗וֹ וַיִּתְּנ֤וּ בָהֵן֙ אֵ֔שׁ וַיָּשִׂ֥ימוּ עָלֶ֖יהָ קְטֹ֑רֶת וַיַּקְרִ֜בוּ לִפְנֵ֤י יְהוָה֙ אֵ֣שׁ זָרָ֔ה אֲשֶׁ֧ר לֹ֦א צִוָּ֖ה אֹתָֽם׃(ויקרא ',א') (תרגום אונקלוס): וּנְסִיבוּ בְנֵי אַהֲרֹן נָדָב וַאֲבִיהוּא גְּבַר מַחְתִּיתֵיהּ וִיהָבוּ בְהוֹן אֶשָּׁתָא וְשַׁוִּיאוּ עֲלַהּ קְטוֹרֶת וְקָרִיבוּ קֳדָם יְיָ אֶשָּׁתָא נוּכְרֵיתָא דִּי לָא פַּקִּיד יָתְהוֹן:(פורטל הדף היומי): ונסיבו בְּנֵה אהרן נדב ואביהוא גָּבַר מחתיתיה ונָתְנוּ בָּהֶם אֵשׁ ושויאו עָלֶיהָ קטורת והַגִּישׁוּ קָדַם יי אֵשׁ נָכְרִית'' (=לא יבמתו!) אֲשֶׁר לֹא כָּנוּס אוֹתָם * '''דמות החיות כגחלי אש - נוגה האש ב"מעשה מרכבה" יותר מהאש שלנו * "וּדְמ֨וּת הַחַיּ֜וֹת מַרְאֵיהֶ֣ם כְּגַחֲלֵי־אֵ֗שׁ בֹּֽעֲרוֹת֙ כְּמַרְאֵ֣ה הַלַּפִּדִ֔ים הִ֕יא מִתְהַלֶּ֖כֶתבֵּ֣ין הַחַיּ֑וֹת וְנֹ֣גַהּ לָאֵ֔שׁ וּמִן־הָאֵ֖שׁ יוֹצֵ֥א בָרָֽק׃ (ספר יחזקאל,א',י"ג) (תרגום יונתן): וּדְמוּת בִּרְיָתָא חֲזְוֵיהֶן כְּגוּמְרִין דְאֶשָׁא בָּעֲרָן כְּחֵזוּ בְעוּרַיָא אֶשְׁתָּא מִשְׁתַּלְהֲבָא בֵּין בִּרְיָתָא וְזֵיהוֹרַיָא לְאֶשְׁתָּא וּמִן אֶשְׁתָּא נָפֵיק בַּרְקָא:(רש"י) היא מתהלכת בין החיות - המראה הזאת מתהלכת בכל החיות. ונוגה לאש - יותר מאש שלנו. ברק - 'פלנדורש' בלעז. (רבי יצחק אברבנאל): ודמות החיות מראיהן כגחלי אש בוערות כמראה הלפידים היא מתהלכת בין החיות ונוגה לאש ומן האש יוצא ברק והחיות רצוא ושוב כמראה הבזק חשב הרב המורה שהפסוקים האלה מוכיחים שהיו החיות משל לגרמים השמימיים, ובעבור שלמעלה אמר שהיו כעין נחשת קלל וכאן אמר שהיו כגחלי אש בוערות אמר הרב ברמיזותיו שהגלגלים הם מעצמם ספיריים כעין נחשת קלל ושמפני הכוכבים אשר בהם ראה מראיהן כגחלי אש, וכן פירש והחיות רצוא ושוב על תנועת הגלגלים שהיא במרוצה וחוזרות חלילה בתנועתם. בספרות חז"ל * שלהבת - בהכשרת כלים;- במנורת המקדש;בהשאלה-באמירת הספדים * "המוציא בין כלים גדולים ובין כלים קטנים הרי זה חייב המוציא גחלת כל שהוא ה"ז חייב שלהבת כל שהיא ה"ז חייב ברזל רשב"א אומר כדי לעשות ממנו דרבן נחושת כדי לעשות ממנו צינורא קטנה נעורת של פשתן כדי לעשות ממנה פתילה קטנה לנר משיחה ר' נתן אומר כדי לקשור בה בין כתיפיו מוכין כדי ליתן בתוך כדור קטנה כמה כדור קטנה כאגוז ארגמן כדי לטול ממנו דוגמא לאירא סטיס וקוץ ופואה כדי לצבוע בהן בגד קטן כמה בגד קטן פי סבכה.(תוספתא, מסכת שבת, פרק י') * "ג תני שנה רמי בר חמא ברייתא: אותם פתילות ושמנים שאמרו חכמים שאין מדליקין בהן בשבת — אין מדליקין בהם אף במקדש, משום שנאמר במנורת המקדש: "ואתה תצוה את בני ישראל ויקחו אליך שמן זית זך כתית למאור להעלות נר תמיד" (שמות כז, כ). הוא רמי בר חמא תני לה אותה ברייתא, והוא גם אמר לה אותה, כלומר, את פירושה; מה היא הראייה מן הכתוב — שיש בדרש הכתוב כדי לחייב שתהא שלהבת הנר עולה מאיליה, ולא שתהא עולה על ידי דבר אחר, על ידי תיקון והטייה של הפתילה מאוחר יותר.( שבת, כ"א,א' לפי גירסת הרב עדין שטיינזלץ) * ועוד מספרים על הספדים מפורסמים. כי נח נפשיה נחה נפשו, נפטר רבינא, פתח עליה עליו ההוא ספדנא אחד את הספדו בדברים הללו: תמרים הניעו ראש בעצב על צדיק כתמר, נשים לילות כימים בבכי, על אדם שהיה משים לילות כימים בלימוד התורה. אמר ליה לו רב אשי לבר קיפוק שהיה ספדן מפורסם: ההוא יומא מאי אמרת יום שמת רבינא מה תאמר? אמר ליה לו: אמינא אומר ואפתח אם בארזים נפלה שלהבת — מה יעשו איזובי קיר? לויתן בחכה הועלה — מה יעשו דגי רקק? בנחל שוטף נפלה חכה — מה יעשו מי גבים (שלוליות)?(מועד קטן, כ"ה,ב') קטגוריה:תרגומים למקרא - שיעורי הרב נחום בן יהודה קטגוריה:פרשת וארא